<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just another work holiday party by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315980">Just another work holiday party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December Fics 2020, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #25 - Work Holiday Party.</p>
<p>Rated Mature just to be sure, but it's not really explicit or anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just another work holiday party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She panted heavily while his hands roamed over her body and he thrust into her. "Come for me, Ellie." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot. "Just let go."</p>
<p>He picked up the pace, his movements becoming more frantic with each second. She could see it in his eyes, they were both close to the edge. Just a little more.</p>
<p>The pleasure built with every stroke, with every thrust, with every kiss they exchanged. When she couldn't control her body anymore and let go, Ellie moaned as the orgasm washed over her, leaving a tingling feeling from her head to toes. The man still pushing her against the wall in the little closet, her legs wrapped around his middle, followed right after her. "Ahhh," he groaned with lust.</p>
<p>"Nick," she breathed out heavily. "That was-"</p>
<p>"Amazing, I know," Nick gave her a hot kiss on the lips. "You are amazing."</p>
<p>She giggled and he let her down on the floor again. Slowly, and exchanging passionate glances the whole time, the couple got dressed again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ellie laughed which made him raise an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?" Nick asked.</p>
<p>"We just had sex. In a closet at NCIS. At work for fuck's sake. When all of our co-workers are celebrating Christmas right outside. I can't-" Her whole body shook from laughing.</p>
<p>Nick grinned salaciously. "Let's hope they didn't hear us. You weren't exactly quiet, I might say." He added and made her laugh even harder.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Ellie breathed slowly in and out to calm herself down. "Come on, let's see if we can get out there before they notice we're missing."</p>
<p>She hissed and opened the door an inch to peek outside, Nick walking up behind her, breathing against her neck. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered amusedly and followed her outside.</p>
<p>When they'd reached the center of the party again, Kasie recognised them immediately and her eyes met Ellie's. "There you are, guys! I've been looking for you."</p>
<p>Ellie breath hitched and she exchanged a quick, unsure look with Nick who just shrugged. They'd been together for two months now, but nobody at work knew so far. And, well, keeping it secret also came with certain advantages.</p>
<p>"We're taking a group picture now! Come on, come on." Kasie motioned for them to follow her to where the others already gathered, not even mentioning or asking where Ellie and Nick had been the last twenty minutes.</p>
<p>"Guess we were lucky," Nick chuckled and murmured in her ear as they walked side by side and came to stand next to Tim and Delilah. "Crisis averted."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>